Truth or Da- wait what?
by grungekitty
Summary: an normal "Truth or Dare" fic, at least it started that way... but there's a little twist! ahem...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! :D
1. OTTO!

**why am I writing?**

**I don't have any ideas!**

**well I'm addicted to "Where do we go?" By SUMO CYCO right now ^v^**

**at first I didn't think it was as good at their other stuff**

**but the more I hear it, the more I love it**

**and speaking of songs, I guess I do have an idea!**

**"Truth or Dare" by Marianas Trench**

**and then I stumbled on one of the countless "the monkey team does truth or dare" stories**

**yes I know, **_**totally original**_**!**

**BRB! gotta go to the bathroom!**

**...**

**ok! back! what's with all this rubble?**

**Nova: HI!**

**me:*turns* OMG! HOLY SHIZNITZ! What are you doing here? I don't do the "Characters from the show in my pre-notes" thing?**

**Nova: the fourth wall broke**

**me: o_O is that what this rubble is?**

**Gibson: *nods***

**me: How did it break!?**

**Antauri: Otto was messing with it**

**me: you mean "**_**Otto was trying to break it**_**"**

**Antauri: *shamefully nods***

**me: *sigh* I'm calling someone to fix it!**

**Chiro: you're "**_**calling someone**_**"? To **_**fix **_**the fourth wall?**

**me: well if you guys could break it, someone can fix it!**

**Nova: makes sense**

**me: NOW BACK TO THE STORY! and please try not to come through the fourth wall again?**

**SPRX: no promises, oh and Otto said he was sorry, he didn't know it was the fourth wall**

**me: *sigh***

**-grungekitty**

* * *

the team came back through the fourth wall so I could write my story

"So the pre-note was cannon!?" SPRX said

...yes SPRX, NOW STOP COMING THROUGH THE FOURTH WALL!

"OK! _yesh_!" SPRX mumbled

now...where were we? oh right!

Truth or Dare!

"Grungekitty! I will respect the fourth wall after this but-" Gibson said

WHAT!?

"please don't make us do anything too bad" Gibson pleaded

... -_-

0_0* (- that's an idea!)

-V-

"I'm not sure I like that look!" Chiro said, scared

oh sweet revenge!

"Let's stop meddling with the fourth wall guys! she _does _have control over the story!" Nova said

you're right I do!

MHAHAHAHAHA!

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

"oh no!" Gibson said

"this isn't going to be fun is it?" Otto moaned

oh you catch on fast Otto! and I have all of these other Truth or Dare stories for inspiration!

I repeat...

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

hmmm...

Otto volunteered to go first since he was the one that broke the fourth wall in the first place

"HEY!" Otto yelled

oh hush!

let's see

and Chiro got to do the Daring first since he has yet to bother me

"Why do you keep capitalizing 'Dare'?" Chiro asked

DO NOT QUESTION ME! unless you want to make my revenge list, and that's something you do _not _want right now!

"I'll be good" Chiro said

then the team was silent

Ahem...

"OH!" Chiro said "um...Otto, truth or dare?"

"I'm scared of dare...so truth" Otto said

"um...What is the worst thing you've ever done?" Chiro said

"oh that's easy! breaking the fourth wall!" Otto said

alright

then it was Otto's tur-

... ... ... ... ...

"What?" SPRX asked

I have to go to bed

and the team collectively sighed

but _tomorrow_!

you guys are gonna get it!

* * *

**I've said it before,**

**and I'll say it again,**

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

**-grungekitty**


	2. SPRX fangirlyness!

**I found some spare time ^v^**

**Chiro: this isn't your room!**

**Me: no...-_-...it's school**

**Gibson: wait... what!? but I thought-**

**me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

and then it was Otto's turn!

"but it hasn't been 3 seconds! let alone a full day! I thought you had to go to bed!?" Gibson yelled

yes Gibson, I _did_

but! since I have control over the story, I have control over how fast time passes for you ^v^

"Fantastic!" SPRX moaned

ok Otto, you did say you were sorry

so pick your victim! but you can't chose Chiro

"ummm...SPRX?" Otto said "truth or dare"

"dare!" SPRX smirked

oh gosh I just love how SPRX smirks! I just have a soft spot for cocky guys!

"What?" SPRX said

sorry, got on a little tangent ^v^"

"awhun" SPRX said "so what's the dare?"

"hmmm...lick the super robot's foot!" Otto said

...ok then Otto, that was...  
...interesting

SPRX sighed and went outside

_but no one saw him do it because I'm a SPRX fangirl and am going to go easy on him! :D_

"well that's nice to know" SPRX smirked as he came back in

KEEP SMIRKING! SMIRK FOR MY AMUSEMENT!1! XD

"oh please!" Gibson rolled his eyes "Don't you have a "current events" work sheet to work on?"

nope! we're at lunch! ^v^

"well I know you put off that packet!" Gibson nagged

well there's a sub, and I really need Joy's help...and why am I arguing with you?!

"Gibson! truth or dare?" SPRX said "wait a minute! I was gonna pick Nova! what's...  
...you have control over what we say don't you?"

I'm actually surprised at the freedom I've let you all have

DARN!

the bell

oh well...TO PHOTOSHOP!

Be back when I get home!

I should have plenty of time to think of fantastic tortures for you all :)

except Sparky of course!

"Don't call me-" SPRX started

I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT! I AM A FREAKING GOD RIGHT NOW!

"Sparky it is!" SPRX said in a frightened tone

* * *

**YAY!**

**OH SNAP! WARNING BELL!**

**-grungekitty**


	3. Cupcakes and SPOVA!

**guess who looked up a bunch of new dare ideas! ^v^**

**Chiro: I guess grungekitty -_-**

**me: YOU GUESS RIGHT! :D**

**-grungekitty (making a Scott Pilgrim reference)**

* * *

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

"I guess you got home" SPRX said

you bet ^v^

and it's Friday night, and I have no life

SO THERE'S NOTHING TO STOP ME!

ahem...

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

"You just love doing that don't you?" SPRX asked

yes I do, SPRX! yes I do! ^v^

Gibson? I believe SPRX asked you a question before I left?

"Dare" Gibson sighed

"really?" Otto asked

"well she was gonna make me say it anyway" Gibson sighed

*evil grin*

"ok...hmmm...OH THAT'S A GOOD ONE!" SPRX exclaimed "you have to let me shave part of your leg!"

and then SPRX smirked cause I think it's adorable! ^v^

XD

"what?" Gibson asked, his voice cracking

you heard him! I'll get a razor

here we go! Venus, I use it on _my _legs all the time!

"But you're a girl! _and human_!"Gibson pleaded

too late

and so it has been dared, so shall it happen!

Gibson moaned, but followed SPRX to the bathroom

and when he can back, there was a little square of exposed pink skin on his leg

"Why didn't you shave more?" Chiro asked, a little disappointed

"I felt like being nice" SPRX joked

"alright! Antauri, Truth or dare?" Gibson said

Antauri looked up, he hadn't really been paying attention

"Dare?" he said

OH ####! I FORGOT THE CUPCAKES!

"I dare you to make a whole batch of cupcakes for all of us" Gibson said "_Really_!?"

what? I needed cupcakes...

and don't worry, Antauri's high on my "playing with" list

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

"you're scaring me" Otto shrieked

be afraid! be very afraid! :D

so after a bit Antauri had made countless cupcakes

_WAAAAAY _to many

in fact...the team was drowning in them

"sheesh!" SPRX yelled as he made his way through the cupcakes

"YAY!" Otto squealed

"oh heavens!" Gibson said, realizing all the ways this could go wrong

"Nova, truth or dare?" Antauri said

oh lovely! :)

"and judging by that...truth" Nova moaned

"do you _love _anyone on the team?" Antauri said, and then realized that I made him say it

"um...can I switch!?" Nova panicked

yes you can, but you can't switch back!

"then dare!" she said quickly

"alright, Gum swap with SPRX!" Antauri said, again knowing that it was really me giving the dare

"WHAT? wait...what even is gum swapping?" Nova asked

I'm glad you asked! ^v^

first, you have to get two different sticks of gum, two different colors

and each of you gets one

then you have to switch gums

meaning, you two have to kiss until you swap gums ^v^

SPRX and Nova's jaws drop further than anyone thought possible

what? I was asked to add more Spova and I never make it easy to truth doge ;)

Nova still hadn't said anything

"Why'd you bring _me _into this!?" Was all that SPRX could say

and after no response, he left to go get the gum

with a stunned and blank expression

then he came back with some bubblegum for Nova and watermelon for him

the two quickly chewed their gum

"Do I really have to do this?" Nova asked

YES! and if you don't, I'll _make _you!

nobody else had said a thing

actually, they were all too busy snickering

and SPRX and Nova didn't expect how hard it would be

long story short, it took awhile

then they finally finished

"I'm spitting this out" Nova finally said

NO! first you two have to show everyone that the gum colors are switched

SPRX and Nova stuck their tongues out and showed everyone their magic color changing gums

then both spat them out

and I laughed my butt off

_evil _laughed my butt off XD

"alright, lets forget that happened! I guess it's my turn?" Nova said

while SPRX was just silently smirking

BECAUSE IT AMUSES ME! XD

* * *

***Yawn***

**you can guess why I stopped there =_=**

**Nova: Wait, you stopped!?**

**me: Don't sweat it! I'll be back before you know it!**

**Nova: Who said I was sweating it!?**

**me: zzzzzzzzz**

**-grungekitty**

***after note: I've been trying to upload these immediately after I finish writing them, but my internet is down at the moment, sorry!***


	4. a Bloody British Accent!

**LIED TO ME! LET ME DOWN!**

**WHERE DO WE GO NOW? WHERE DO WE GO NOW?**

**LIFT ME UP! LET ME DROWN!**

**WHERE DO WE GO NOW? WHERE DO WE GO NOW?**

**Gibson: 0_0 what was that?**

**me: SUMO CYCO! ^v^**

**Nova: nice nails**

**me: thanks! they're Halloween themed ^v^**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"so it's my turn right?" Nova asked

yup

"SPRX! truth or dare?" Nova said with an evil grin

"dare, I MEAN TRUTH! wait no...Dare...wait! didn't I just go?" SPRX stuttered out

don't worry, everyone's gonna get equal turns, I'll make sure

but the order is completely random!

SPRX grumbled, but accepted

"so, Dare?" Nova asked

"I guess" SPRX said

"you have to use a British accent until you get picked again!" Nova said

yeah...I made her say it...

WHY DOES GIBSON GET TO HAVE ALL THE BRITISH FUN!?

"oh dear" Gibson said

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

"ok...um...e_llo_?" SPRX said in an antiquity British accent

YES! YES! NOW SMIRK!

SPRX was scare out of his mind at my insanity

^v^

"ok...then..." SPRX said, still using a British accent because I'm magically making him, he has no choice now!

"oh that's great!" SPRX said, in a British accent

"Otto! truth or dare" SPRX said, with me prompting this were I want

"Dare?" Otto said

"play 'Bloody Mary'" SPRX grinned

then stopped when he realized what I just made him make Otto do

"What?" Otto said nervously

yes yes I know! I'm pure evil!

I figured one dare had to be intense to make up for the all the easy ones

Otto gulp and headed for the bathroom

**10 minutes later...**

"I'm back! and not scared of Bloody Mary anymore" Otto beamed

BOO!

"EEEECCCKKK!" Otto shrieked

ok, your turn

Otto was just breathing heavy

ok, while you make sure you're not having a heart attack, I'm gonna go eat dinner

"Have fun" SPRX said

* * *

**sorry Otto**

**bye!**

**-grungekitty**


	5. mustache and lipstick!

***after note: my dad took internet away until I cleaned my room, which I did today, so these are all from my internetless boredom Saturday night***

**ok! ok! I know! it's been a bit**

**Chiro: it has?**

**me: yes, and I'm talking to the audience right now!**

**Gibson: What "Audience"?**

**me: the ones reading my story, it's very popular you know!**

**SPRX: (still in a British accent) you're publishing this!?**

**me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**SPRX: but we hav-**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Otto's turn!

"I hate you..." SPRX said

you mean...?

"I love you" SPRX said, me making him

you really don't want to hate me, cause that'll make me hate you, and that's something you don't want!

you're already stuck in a British accent!

"yeah, thanks for that by the way! I sound like Gibson!" SPRX said

"and what's wrong with that?" Gibson asked

MOVING ON!

Otto?

"Nova! truth or dare?" Otto said

"Dare?" Nova said

"you have to wear lipstick until your next dare is completed!" Otto said

Nova rolled her eyes

"You're kidding me!" she said

and after a bit, Nova had chosen pink lipstick that matched her eyes

actually...SPRX chose it

Nova just agreed to the color

"Gibson, truth or dare?" Nova said

"Dare" Gibson sighed

"you have to let Otto draw a mustache on you!" Nova said

"YEAH!" Otto yelled

then Otto smiled and ran off to get a marker

GIVE HIM ONE OF THOSE CURLY FRENCH ONES!

Nova sighed an amused sigh

"YES!" Otto yelled as he got back and drew it

then smiled at his work

Gibson sighed

"please tell me that this wasn't permanent?" Gibson regretfully asked

oh you know it is!

"sorry" Otto said as Gibson sighed

"It'll take for ever to wash out!" Gibson moaned

and that, sir, was entirely the point! ^v^

and Gibson sighed on more time

"Nova, truth or dare?" Gibson asked

"Dare" Nova said confidently

this one's gonna get confusing, you're coming over to my side of the fourth wall to learn some lyrics!

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

"least I'll get this lipstick off soon" Nova said as she came over

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**Nova: ok what song am I singing?**

**me: I'll let our audience see in the next chapter after we go over some lyrics :D**

**Nova: I have a bad feeling**

**-grungekitty**


	6. Barbie! Gummy Bears! and Muffins!

**time to show the nice people what you learned, Nova :)**

**Nova: I freaking hate you!**

**me: **_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

**Nova: *sigh***

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Nova's back!" Otto said

Nova groaned

Nova has to sing "Barbie girl" by Aqua! _with _her lipstick on!

ahem...

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

and Nova sang it while I had the song magically play in the background

What!? I have complete control!

everyone stared at her for a moment, unsure at what they were hearing and seeing

but right before

"_undress me everywhere_"

cracked up laughing

yeah laugh it up! but I'll make you guy do your fair share!

but they all ignored me for laughing at Nova's predicament

she was trying her best not to kill them and finish

oh yeah! and about now it where I'm making her do a dance!

Nova growled, since she had to finish (cause I was making her) and couldn't question me

"I love you!" SPRX said in his laughter

and the ending approached, and SPRX didn't know about one _other _part of Nova's dare that I added

"oh I love you ken!" Nova said

then leaned over and kissed SPRX

SPRX stopped laughing and froze

he wasn't expecting that

then Nova started laughing

"You're right! that reaction _was _worth it!" Nova laughed, then left to wash off her lipstick

"funny" SPRX said sarcastically

then Nova came back

"Chiro? Truth or-" Nova started

"yeah, yeah, yeah, dare!" Chiro said

"go down town, in a large crowd, and shout, at the top of your lungs 'I'M A LITTLE GUMMY BEAR AND SOMEONE SHOULD EAT ME!' and come straight back, you can't explain a thing!" Nova said

Chiro moaned

but started heading down town

sadly, there was an abnormally large crowd today for no reason

"I hate you" Chiro mumbled

I can't hear you!

Chiro took a breathe

"I'M A LITTLE GUMMY BEAR AND SOMEONE SHOULD EAT ME!" Chiro screamed

everyone turned and stared at him

then he ran off

"I hope you're happy, I never going to hear the end of that!" Chiro ranted

yeah, yeah, yeah, CHOOSE SOMEONE!

"Antauri?" Chiro said

Antauri looked up, again, he had not been paying attention

"dare?" he said

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

"uh oh!" Otto said

YES!

"um...I think she's gonna dare you, not me" Chiro said "I dare you to got downtown and demand to know where 'your muffins' are, like, go really crazy! make people think you've lost it! and just keep asking for 'your muffins'!"

"Muffins?" Antauri asked

YES! MUFFINS!

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

Antauri sigh and went outside

then found a crowd, and walked over to the nearest person and grabbed them

"WHERE ARE MY MUFFINS!?" he yelled

the person prompting stared at him like he was crazy

then he ran up to someone else

"I NEED MY MUFFINS! WHERE ARE THEY!? WHERE ARE MY MUFFINS!? I NEED THEM!" he yelled

causing more people to stare

"THE MUFFINS! WEZ NEEDZ THEM! THEY'RE THE PRECIOUS!" he continued to yelled

wow...Antauri's...actually doing really well 0.0

"MUFFINS!" he finished with as he ran back in to the robot "Ahem...was that crazy enough?"

0[]0

"SPRX? truth or dare?" Antauri said, completely calm

"dare?" SPRX said cautiously

"go across that wall, you're learning some song lyrics" Antauri said

"ok..." SPRX said, still stunned at Antauri's little..."_performance_"

* * *

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

**muffins...**

**Antauri: indeed**

**me: that was...scary :/**

**Antauri: ...**

**-grungekitty**


	7. More SPRX Fangirlying!

**this one is for my amusement!**

**SPRX: (finally not using a British accent, cause it's his turn again) you have problems with me!**

**me: is that a problem?**

**SPRX: guess not**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"SPRX's back!" Otto said

and this is his last dare!

"really?" SPRX said

yeah...everybody gets three turns, and this is your third!

Nova's done too

"great!" Nova smiled

and then I magically had music begin to play

"Check Yes, Juliet" by We The Kings ^v^

and SPRX sang it

everyone just stared

I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WANTED HIM TO SING IT!

"ok then..." Gibson said

"Chiro? truth or dare?" SPRX asked

"dare" Chiro said

"you have to go up to a random person in Shuggazoom, lick them, and then tell them that it was the only way to save the planet" SPRX said

"WHAT!?" Chiro cried

you heard the monkey! get lick'n!

Chiro grumbled about it, but went outside

the first person he saw was a random women

so he ran up, grabbed her, and licked her cheek

"what was that!?" she demanded

"sorry! I had to! it was the only way to save the planet! you have been a huge help today Ma'am! Shuggazoom owes you!" Chiro said as he ran away

"well I...um...what?" the women stuttered

"done and done!" Chiro said

you handled that rather well

"Gibson, truth or dare?" Chiro said

"dare" Gibson said

"go make Antauri some Muffins" Chiro said

ok then Chiro...

when he got back, gave the muffins to Antauri, who ate them

"why am I eating these? I don't even like...what is this?" Antauri said as he put another muffin in his mouth "MMMRGHHH!"

bananas nut muffins, bananas nut muffins, bananas nut muffins

"excuse me?" Gibson said

family joke, you have to say it in a _really _deep voice!

"right! I don't like bananas! or muffins! so why am I-MAMMGHMRTR" Antauri mumbled as he shove another muffin in his mouth

I'M MAKING YOU!

"Oh" Antauri said as he finished his muffins

so now Gibson's done

"thank heavens! Otto?" Gibson said

"dare!" Otto said, knowing that this was his last one

"Do Gangnam style!" Gibson said "um...Grungekitty? What exactly is '_Gangnam style_'?"

alright Otto! over here so I can teach you the dance!

"OK!" Otto smiled

* * *

**now, while I show Otto Gangnam style...**

**-grungekitty**


	8. SUPER SURPRISE GUEST!

**YAY!**

**Otto: that was weird...but it looks fun!**

**me: see what I meant by **"**all the easy ones"?**

**Otto: yeah...**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

AND BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT...

strobe lights, a bubbled machine, a laser show, an endless rain of glitter, and a stage all suddenly appeared

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" came out of no where

and Otto was on the stage doing the dance

"What is this?" Nova asked

GANGNAM STYLE!

let's ride a horse!

"What?" Gibson asked

it's a Korean phrase! it's like "paint the town red", it means "have a good time"

it's the inspiration for the dance

and they all let Otto finish

then all the stuff disappeared!

"CHIRO!" Otto chirped

"dare" Chiro said

"you have to switch hyper mode gloves with Jinmay!" Otto snickered

"WHAT!?" Chiro said

yup! you heard him! here!

then Jinmay was teleported in the room

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! HOW DID I GET HERE!?" Jinmay said

long story, like 7 and a half chapters!

"what!? who's that!?" Jinmay said

hi, I'm Grungekitty, Otto broke the fourth wall

"OTTO!" Jinmay scolded

HEY! he apologized

"Anyway, we're playing truth or dare and I was dared to switch gloves with you" Chiro said

"cool can I play?" Jinmay asked

SURE! ^v^

and BTW! I have complete control, so, I'm like a god right now

"nice to know"Jinmay said as she switched gloves with Chiro

ok Chiro?

"right! Jinmay, truth or Dare?" Chiro said

"DARE!" Jinmay said

"alright, find a random chick, and give her an unending rant about how she can't steal 'your man'!" Chiro said" She also has control over what we say...so it's really her just making us do what she wants"

AND YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO EVEN SAY IT'S CHIRO! just show her unholy WRATH!

"ok" Jinmay said as she headed out

* * *

**my arm hurts now!**

**I'm taking a break!**

**BRB!**

**-grungekitty**


	9. MY MAN!

***munch munch munch***

**Gibson: What's that...?**

**me: CANDY :D**

**I got a lot from Halloween!**

**Gibson: oh dear**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

ok Jinmay!

"So what am I suppose to say?" Jinmay asked

don't worry, I'll help

"how?" Jinmay asked

"it's best not to ask" Chiro said as Jinmay went outside

after a bit of looking she found a women

Jinmay marched up to her angrily

"YOU!" she yelled, surprised at her own decimal

yeah, that's me, complete control remember?

"what?" the poor women asked

by now Jinmay was in her face

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND STEAL MY MAN!? WELL YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! NOBODY TOUCHES MY MAN, HE IS _MY _MAN, NOT YOURS! YOU TOUCH MY MAN AGAIN AND YOU DIE! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WORKED HARD TO GET WHERE I AM! AND WHAT ARE YOU? SOME RANDOM TRAMP!" Jinmay burst out with, and then left the poor women alone and confused

what? the said "tramp" in the show!

"The Hills have Five"!

when the purple chick came back, she called Jinmay a "trampy little robot"!

then Jinmay got back

"so...are we all done then?" SPRX asked

nope!

Antauri has one more dare!

Jinmay?

"um...truth or dare?" she said cautiously

"dare" Antauri sighed

alright, over here!

you're learning some lyrics! :D

"this should be good" Chiro said

* * *

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

**-grungekitty**


	10. The Ending!

**last one...**

**SPRX: good**

**me: aaaaw I thought it was fun**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

I'll sing the girl part BTW!

"so what does Antauri have to sing?" Chiro asked

just then I started playing music (magically of course)

and pushed Antauri out

"_I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go...good girls go BAD!_"

laughing yet?

the team stared in confusion

"_she soooo shy, till droooove her wild!_ _I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go...good girls go BAD!_"

meanwhile I'm laughing my butt off

oh crap! my part

"_I know your type_!"

"_your type_"

"_boy you're dan-ger-ous yeah you're that guy_"

"_that guy_"

"_I'd be stupid to trust, but just one night couldn't be so wrong, you make my wanna lose control_!"

the team still didn't know how to react by the time the song was done

"what was that?" Gibson asked

I song I like, by Cobra Starship...

_you were a problem child_...

sorry

"so I guess that's the end" Nova said

guess so...

HEY! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

AAAAAHHHH;MWE;qd;q;oqkflvb 'ejl,.

* * *

**Antauri: Grungekitty?**

**Chiro: what happened?**

**Otto: um...do we still put her sign off here?**

**Nova: sure Otto!**

**-gRuNgEkItTy**

**Gibson: Otto your handwriting is ****atrocious****!**

**-**_**Grungekitty**_


	11. Oh Sweet Revenge!

**SPRX: **_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**_

**Grungekitty: I hate you!**

**-um...not sure anymore**

* * *

"revenge?" Grungekitty asked

"you know it!" SPRX said

"well Antauri has to ask it since it was his turn last!" Grungekitty gloated

"DARN-IT SHE'S RIGHT!" SPRX cried

"um...truth or dare?" Antauri asked

"truth!" Grungekitty chirped

"do you have ac rush on anyone?" Antauri tried

but to no avail, Grunge had her answer

"not really, no guys ever caught my interested, but if you count Michel...I'm only really in to him because he's in to me! if that makes sense...he's the first guy to look twice at me. anything else?" Grunge said

"alright, what's an embarrassing serest of yours?" Gibson tried

"I still sleep with a comfort object... kinda like you!" Grunge deviously smirked

and after the team got done laughing at Gibson, Nova stepped forward

"just so you know, this is your last go...everyone, except Jinmay who was only a super surprise guest, got three turns, that was two!" Grungekitty taunted

the team stayed silent for the longest time

trying to decide what to do

the Nova thought of one that couldn't fail!

or at least one she _thought _couldn't fail

"what's your greatest weakness?" Nova said

this way, they could just use it

"chinchillas!" Grungekitty said clearly

"you're scared of chinchillas?"Otto said

"no...I can't help myself around chinchillas! they are the most adorable things ever put on this planet!" Grunge smiled

"fair enough" SPRX said

"can I go home now?"Grunge asked

"fine!" the team collectively sighed

* * *

**I'M BAAAAACK!**

**-grungekitty**


	12. The REAL Ending

**so it's right over there...**

**guy: alright**

**me: so about how long do you think it's gonna take?**

**guy: about as long as it's gonna take you to write a chapter**

**me: kay!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

got someone fixing the fourth wall

"Good!" SPRX said

_**and then magically...**_

everyone except the monkey team and Jinmay forgot everything embarrassing they saw the monkey team and Jinmay do today!

just cause I'm nice ^v^

"Thank-you!" Gibson smiled

"That's a relief!" SPRX said

then the fourth wall was finished

and the Monkey team went on their merry way with the rest of their lives ^v^

* * *

**everything is back to normal!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
